A glucocorticoid receptor is a 94 kDa ligand-activated intracellular transcriptional regulatory factor that is a member of the nuclear receptor superfamily. This receptor is known to affect the regulation of the metabolism of carbohydrates, proteins, fats and the like, suppression of the immune or inflammatory responses, activation of the central nervous system, regulation of cardiovascular function, and basal and stress-related homeostasis and the like due to its transcriptional regulatory action. As diseases which are considered to be related to glucocorticoid receptor, metabolic disorders such as diabetes and obesity, inflammatory diseases such as enteritis and chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases, autoimmune diseases such as connective tissue diseases, allergic diseases such as asthma, atopic dermatitis and allergic rhinitis, central nervous system diseases such as psychiatric disorders, Alzheimer's disease and drug use disorders, cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, hypercalcemia, hyperinsulinemia and hyperlipidemia, homeostasis-related diseases causing an abnormality of neuro-immune-endocrine balance, glaucoma and the like are known (SOUGOU RINSYOU, 54(7), 1951-2076 (2005), JP-A-2002-193955). Therefore, a compound having a glucocorticoid receptor binding activity is useful as a preventive and/or therapeutic agent for these diseases.
As such a compound having a glucocorticoid receptor binding activity, glucocorticoid receptor agonists synthesized in the living body such as cortisol and corticosterone, synthetic glucocorticoid receptor agonists such as dexamethasone, prednisone and prednisilone, non-selective glucocorticoid receptor antagonists such as RU486 and the like are known (JP-A-2002-193955).
On the other hand, compounds having a 1,2-dihydroquinoline structure are disclosed as steroid receptor modulators in WO 2004/018429, JP-T-10-0510840, WO 2006/019716 and the like. In WO 2004/018429, JP-T-10-0510840 and WO 2006/019716, many compounds which have very broad and a variety of chemical structures are disclosed, and 1,2-dihydroquinoline structure is disclosed as one of them. However, 1,2-dihydroquinoline derivatives having substituted phenylchalcogeno lower alkyl group and ester-introduced phenyl group as substituents have not been specifically disclosed at all.